


This Wet Dream is A Nightmare

by vicnic90



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruises, Kinktober, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Not Beta Read, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicnic90/pseuds/vicnic90
Summary: Steve forgot his shave kit in the penthouse bathroom after he and Tony call it quits. He sneaks up to get it only to be caught by a showering Tony. When he goes to talk to Tony, Steve notices dozen of love bites and Tony's asking for someone named Ty. What happens when possession and lust go too far?Kinktober Day 15: Shower Sex
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Tiberius Stone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62
Collections: Anti Soulmate Kinktober 2020





	This Wet Dream is A Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my darklings. This is a short one, wanted to get it out before the deadline. Please heed the warnings above, this one is pretty dark and I'll be honest, I don't know how I wrote it. Be kind to yourself and don't read if any of these tags make you uncomfortable. 
> 
> This fic is my fill for Day 15 of Kinktober: Shower/Bath Sex. 
> 
> Not beta read, so any mistakes are my own. I finished this _*looks at watch*_ two minutes ago, so I'll probably give it a once over in the morning to tidy some things up.

Steve knew he shouldn’t be up here. This was a bad idea. 

Tony and Steve had called it quits after three years of dating and two living in the penthouse together. They had tried to make it work, they really did, but individually they had too many issues that prevented them from truly being together. The split was amicable, both knowing that someday they might find their way back together once they had healed their broken pieces. They left it as friends. 

However, in the haste of separating their lives again, some items didn’t make it back from the penthouse bathroom. Namely, Steve’s shaving kit that was a gift from Tony during their first year together. The blade was made of a special carbon that would never go dull, an invention by Tony’s hand, and the handle solid ivory with his initials engraved. Most people used the new age electric razors, getting a close enough shave and that rugged 5 o’clock shadow look. But he preferred a precise clean shave with a straight razor and the real shaving soap, none of that canned gel knockoff.

It had been a week since his last trim and the new growth was driving Steve crazy. It was itchy, constantly tickling under his nose, and it was so hot underneath that it caused him to sweat profusely during daily workout sessions. He had tried to drag himself to a barber shop, but the thought of having a stranger with a blade to his throat spiked Steve’s anxiety. This was nuts, why was he living like a cave man when he could just walk up stairs and get his kit?

Steve debated sending Tony a quick text, asking if it was ok before just walking into Tony’s space. But they had left everything on good terms, Tony even said that if Steve ever needed anything to not hesitate. Beside it was almost noon now, Tony was probably at SI or in the workshop and would be none the wiser to Steve’s quick trip. He’d be in and out before even JARVIS would know. 

That’s how he found himself standing outside of the master bathroom listening to Tony sing away in the shower. Shit.

What does he do? The smart thing would be to turn around and come back later, after getting Tony’s expressed permission. He could leave right now and it would be like he wasn’t even there. No harm, no foul. But he was already here, he was mere feet away from finding relief for his scratchy face. 

Tony was distracted, he was singing and wouldn’t be paying attention to what was behind him. The walk in shower was to the right of the doorway and the vanity dead ahead. Tony wouldn’t be able to see him through the tiled wall that separated the shower from the rest of the bathroom and if Tony did finish, then Steve would hear the water turn off and have 5 seconds to get out. All he had to do was walk a straight line in and then out. Master tactician. 

Steve softly pushed the door until it was wide enough to slip through silently, all the SHIELD training leading to this moment. His soft steps were drowned out by the water blasting against tiles. The drawer softly clicked open and Steve held his breath, thinking Tony heard that, but nonetheless he was still safe and the kit sat in the same place it always had. 

But when Steve took out the bag and tried to close the drawer, the last few loose items rattled. Maybe he didn’t hear that, it wasn’t th-

“Ty, you still here baby? I thought you would have left by now.”

Fuck. 

Steve had two options as he saw it, either run out of the bathroom with his now collected treasure or let Tony know he was there. If he tucked and ran, Tony would ask JARVIS who was there and he would be pissed. Option two, he told Tony he was in there, he could explain the situation and maybe Tony would go easy on him. If he kept it really casual, made it seem like it was normal, maybe he could defuse the situation. Normal for Steve to break into his ex’s bathroom while they were in the shower. Another SHIELD tactic, thank you Nick Fury.

Option two it was. Wait, who is Ty? 

He set the kit down on the counter, he’d grab it on his way out, then made his way over to the entrance of the walk in shower. Honestly, he missed this shower, it had always been the best relief after a long day and sore muscles. But the modest glass shower in his suite was more than generous by his standards. 

The first thing Steve noticed was the perfect red handprint on Tony’s right ass cheek, God, that must have stung. He was going to have a horrible time sitting down for a few days, at least. Next were the purple hickies that littered his back and neck, some were outlined by angry teeth marks. Finally he caught sight of Tony’s battered, loose asshole when he leaned forward ever so slightly. 

They had played around with including a few rougher elements in their sex life from time to time, Tony requesting that Steve pull his hair and throw in a few ass slaps every few strokes. But nothing like this. This was never part of what they discussed, hell, this wasn’t something that was hinted. Why did Tony let it get this far?

“Ty, baby, come join me. Last night was amazing, how about an encore?” Tony called over his shoulder.

Wait, did Tony _want_ this? Had he asked for these marks on his body, like some common whore? Maybe this was it, this is why Tony broke things off. Apparently he wanted more that Steve wasn’t prepared to give. That’s what Ty was for, to fill in where Steve lacked. How long had this been going on, a few days, a week, while they were still together? 

Steve saw red. How could Tony do this to him, how could Tony just throw him away like that? No, he wouldn’t take that, couldn’t take that. He would show him, prove to him, just how dirty Steve could be. 

Quickly Steve stripped of the shirt and sweatpants he wore to retrieve the forgotten kit. He stepped into the warm steam that spilled through the entrance, chasing away the chill and honing in his mind. The marks were worse upon closer inspection, some breaking skin and leaving dried blood behind. There were fingerprint bruises along Tony’s hips that were still developing from a sickly yellow shade. If Tony wanted rough, then Steve was going to give it to him. 

Tony purred as Steve wrapped his arms around his torso, “There you are, baby.” The rivets of water provided a slick slide as Steve’s hands traced the marks along Tony stomach and thighs, his cock hanging half hard just from these simple touches. Steve slapped the bite marks on the inside of Tony’s thigh and Tony groaned, finding pleasure in the pain. Well, that proves it. 

Steve thrusted his soft cock into the crack of Tony’s bubble butt, seeking friction to find pleasure of his own. He wouldn’t get off on hurting Tony like this, but this wasn’t about his pleasure, it was about proving that he could do this, he could be what Tony wanted even if Tony didn’t want him. He started by placing his own bites over the existing ones, claiming them as his own.

If the moans spilling from Tony’s mouth were anything to go by, then he was loving this. When Tony turned his head, looking for a kiss, Steve guided him face first into the tiles facing the other way. “Yes, fuck baby, just like that.” Tony whimpered. 

Eventually Steve was to a full hardness and ready to stake his claim on the loose hole. He rubbed the blunt head against the pucker, catching against the hole each time, “Baby, I’m dry.” Steve pushed. Tony wanted it rough, he was going to get rough. He was loose enough and the water would cut down on the friction, this wouldn’t take long anyway. 

“O-okay, that hurts a bit.”

He bottomed out and gave them both a few moments to get used to the intrusion. Steve, for his part, hadn’t came since they called it quits. A week without an orgasm after having them daily had led to a serious case of blue balls. After a few test strides, he set a steady pace of deep, long thrusts.

“That hurts, Ty. Pull out and get the lube.”

The pace quickened.

“What is wrong with you, stop!”

Tony started to fight against the restraints against his neck and hip, thrashing from side to side to shake off the hold. Steve was stronger than that though, a little twisting and whining wouldn’t stop him from showing Tony what kind of man he is. 

“I’m serious, let me go, Ty. Get off of me!”

Steve released his hold on Tony’s hip to reach around and give his cock some relief. But the length he found was completely soft, any previous pleasure had disappeared. That’s fine, Tony didn’t always get off on anal, typically Steve would blow him after to help him find release. However, Tony must have looked down and noticed that the hand around his cock was foreign.

“Steve? Steve is that y-what the fuck do you think you’re doing? Get off of me, you fucker. You fucking bastard.”

Just a few more pumps of his hips and Steve is spilling his come deep in Tony’s bowels, filling him full of hot, thick semen. He did it, he showed Tony what he was made of, that he was the man that Tony never thought he could be. 

“You sick fuck, what did you do? What did you do?!”

Steve pulled back his arm and let it go with a resound splat. Now Tony had a handprint on the left cheek to match the right. Steve had left his mark, staked his claim over Tony Stark. Who wasn’t tough enough now?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed please leave a kudo and a comment. Come yell at me on discord at vicnic90, you can find me in POTS. If you love dark/sad fic, come join the [SteveTony Darkfest Discord server](https://discord.gg/X9xaRPT).
> 
> xo my darklings


End file.
